


Hero of Erebor

by Trashdwarfprince (AuroraLovene)



Series: Into the West [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is Gimli's idol, Gen, Gimli centric, set during the Council of Elrond in LOTR, they meet in Rivendelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/Trashdwarfprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins was a legend in Erebor. Burglar, warrior, widow of the late King, Consort of Erebor. Gimli grew up hearing tales of his valor from his father and the rest of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. In his mind he built the hobbit up to be a magnificent towering figure; reality, however, was quite an unexpected adventure. </p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Companion piece to my Into the West piece, this is Gimli's story of meeting Bilbo Baggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero of Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a follow up for Into the West, and I figured explaining Gimli's story of meeting Bilbo since Frodo made mention of it in the original. 
> 
> I wrote this on my phone, and I tried to find all my spelling and grammatical errors on my own, but I make no promises I caught them all. Sorry for the shitty formatting as well.

Bilbo Baggins was a legend in Erebor. Burglar, warrior, widow of the late King, Consort of Erebor. Gimli grew up hearing tales of his valor from his father and the rest of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. In his mind he built the hobbit up to be a magnificent towering figure; much like that of the elf Tauriel whom he had met once before she sailed to Valinor when the pain of losing Kili became too much. 

Meeting the hobbit; his own childhood hero; was something completely unexpected in and of itself. 

Arriving in Rivendelle for the Council of the Ring and meeting Frodo was a shock. He hadn't honestly expected hobbits to be so minuscule in size. The way his kin had spoken the hobbit Bilbo had been a towering imposing figure. Surely this tiny figure before him; already so gaunt and drawn from exposure to the ring; had to just be young and possibly a runt. Seeing the one called Pippin was even more of a shock. The lad was even smaller than Frodo! Surely they wouldn't be allowed to be a part of the Fellowship. It was a suicide mission for so tiny a race! 

Then he had spied Bilbo; the hobbit stepping out of the shadows into view of the council.  
Immediately he knew this was the hobbit of stories and legends. He moved with a grace the other hobbits in attendance did not possess; more akin to that of how the elves themselves moved; and stood with a bearing so similar to his own Gimli was amazed this creature before him was not of elf and dwarf decent. Drawn and aged though his face was his expression spoke volumes to the stubbornness and surety he had once possessed. Aged as he was Gimli found he was still quite an attractive figure. It took every bit of self control to not fall to his knee before him; hobbit or not he was still the once consort of the mountain and hero of his people; he deserved every ounce of respect. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the elf Legolas seemingly restraining the same urge.

He paid little attention to the words Lord Elrond uttered towards Bilbo, studying the hobbit as closely as he was, only realizing the council had been dismissed for the eve when Frodo called out to Bilbo and ran to catch him. 

Reigning in his want to personally meet the hobbit he went in the opposite direction, following his kin. 

He was then surprised when a knock rang out in the chambers he had been given for the duration of his stay later in the evening.

Opening the door revealed none other than Bilbo, a gentle almost fatherly smile gracing his handsome face.  
"You must be Gloin's young son. He spoke often of you to whomever willing to listen." 

Gimli nodded mutely, in shock the hero of his childhood was standing before him. Pulling himself together he gave a broad grin, holding out a hand. 

"Gimli, son of Gloin at your service." 

Bilbo took the offered hand, giving a firm shake that shouldn't have surprised the dwarf, but succeeded. 

"Was there something you needed your majesty?" He inquired, unsure what reason the once consort of his people would have to be standing before him. 

Bilbo merely shook his head, that fatherly smile back on his face. 

"I'm not any sort of royalty. Simply a hobbit from the shire. I wanted to finally meet the young Gimli I've oft heard stories of." 

Gimli's eyes widen and he shook his head, dropping into a low bow.

"With all do respect, you are a royal to our people. You're a hero, and the husband of our late King. You are just as much a royal as my lord Dain." 

Laughing softly Bilbo waved a hand dismissively, eying the young dwarrow. 

"All those things I may have done and once have been are in the past. I am but a simple shire hobbit who has brought about misfortune and pain to those I hold dear." Locking eyes with the young dwarrow his jovial expression melted away into one of a serious nature. 

"I have no right to ask anything of you Gimli son of Gloin, yet I would ask one thing. Please protect my son and nephews out there. Old as I am now I cannot go to correct my own mistake; my son must in my stead. But they do not go alone. Please, protect them, help them keep their heads in tough situations as only dwarrows can." 

Gimli could do naught but stare. This hobbit had save his father multiple times, riddled with a dragon, and fought in a war to reclaim a home that wasn't even his, and now he would think he had no right to a favor? Gimli scoffed at the notion looking back to Bilbo before nodding solemnly. 

"You have my word your majesty. I will protect them a to the best of my abilities." 

That fatherly smile once more spread across his cheeks before he bent his head in thanks. 

"My thanks to you Gimli of Erebor. May Mahal and Yavanna watch over and protect you and your fellowship."  
Reaching out he pulled Gimli down to press their foreheads together before taking a step back and clasping his hands behind his back. 

"Now then, I should be off before Frodo begins to worry I've gotten lost. You would think after nearly twenty years of living here he would be more confident in my abilities." 

Watching the hobbit walk away he couldn't help but grin. He understood now why all of Thorin's company loved the hobbit he was an amazing creature, and Gimli silently vowed to do whatever he could to protect the hobbits in his care. It was a promise he did his able best to keep. 

Returning to Rivendelle once the ring was destroyed was difficult to say the least. Looking Bilbo in the eye and telling him of Balin and Ori's passing was one of the most difficult things in his life. The way his expression crumbled as he tried his best not to cry was nearly physically painful to the young dwarrow. It was easy to see how important they were to him, and how hard their passing was for him. 

Once Frodo awoke it was as though a weight has fallen from Bilbo's shoulders and he immediately embraced the dwarrow; much to the confusion of all present. 

"Thank you my lad." Was all that was said, Gimli bowing his head in acknowledgement before Bilbo pressed their foreheads together, a hand on Gimli's neck. 

The stories were just that; stories. They told of valor and honor; traits anyone would find respectable. They didn't tell of the times the hobbit had complained so much Bofur threatened to stuff his hat in his mouth, or how his smile seemed to lift everyone spirits in dark times. They didn't tell who Bilbo Baggins of the Shire was, simply the deeds Bilbo Baggins Consort of Erebor performed to be worthy of that title. In the end, Gimli counted himself far more rich than even the most wealthy of dwarrow for simply having known Bilbo as more than simply a legend and hero before he and Frodo sailed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it for this series I think. Any more and I feel I'll completely ruin what I have already.


End file.
